Not gonna give up
by Christine JAZZ07
Summary: What will happen if in the middle of Chris and Jill's honeymoon suddenly this Carlos guy seems to be stealing Jill's attention away from Chris. Something is just not right when Carlos is in the picture. Sequel to Resident Evil's New Mission.
1. The Wedding Party

Note: I don't own any characters on songs that are in this story.

**_OK so this one About...Of course Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. So I'm gonna leave a long message so for now just R&R..._**

_Heaven by your side-A1_

_You and I, cannot hide  
The love we feel inside  
The words we need to say_

_I feel that I  
Have always walked alone  
But now that you're here with me  
There'll always be a place that I can go_

_Suddenly our destiny  
Has started to unfold_

_When you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
Love has ever told_

_Now my life is blessed with_

_The love of an angel_

____

How can it be true?

Somebody to keep the dream alive  
The dream I found in you

I always thought that love would be  
The strangest thing to me  
But when we touch, I realize  
That I found my place in heaven by your side

It's official guys they are married!

Jill and Chris couldn't hide the happiness that is over flowing inside of them that day. Everyone was so happy. Claire is smiling at her brother while walking towards him.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"What!"

"Your looking at me like I'm something eat."

Claire laughs and she just imagined her life with a limited supply of Chris "Looks like she needs tan Chris.". They both looked at Jill whose busy talking to others.

"Yeah...that's why I'm taking her to beach in our honeymoon."

"How long?"

"I don't know...uhh..2 weeks maybe."

"That's great" she said ti him but in her mind..._Yes! 2 weeks without Chis giving surprise visit to our house. (Her and Steve's house.)_

-At home-

Chris is carrying Jill bridal style then he lays her in the bed. They are already both exhausted after the wedding party.

"Wait, wait I think I need to change."

"OK I'll be waiting here." He rested his body at the bed.

Just after Jill got out of the bathroom. She saw Chris already asleep at the bed.

"Lazy old Redfield." she said to her self then she went sleep too.

-The next day-

"Hurry up Chris We're gonna be late for the White house celebration." Said Jill loudly inside the car while for Chris. "Don't try to impress me too much so hurry up get in here."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming. Very funny Jill."

And I don't have to discuss what happened to the party cause it's not really that important.

_Lost in love-Air supply_

_Lost in love and I don't know much _  
_Was I thinking about _  
_Fell out of touch _  
_But I'm back on my feet _  
_Eager to be what you wanted_

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can _  
_Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan _  
_I figured it out _  
_What I needed was someone to show me_

_**I know that this is not that interesting but just wait for the following chapters. I hope that**_


	2. First Day

**_I know that the first Chapter was not that great so let's rise up the temperature. For fans of Carlos I really don't hate him but I someone to complete the love triangle._**

_I lay my love on you-Westlife_

_Just a smile and the rain is gone _  
_Can hardly believe it (yeah) _  
_There's an angel standing next to me _  
_Reaching for my heart_

_Just a smile and there's no way back _  
_Can hardly believe it (yeah) _  
_But there's an angel, she's calling me _  
_Reaching for my heart_

_I know, that I'll be ok now _  
_This time it's real_

_I lay my love on you _  
_It's all I wanna do _  
_Everytime I breathe I feel brand new _  
_You open up my heart _  
_Show me all your love, and walk right through _  
_As I lay my love on you_

It was 11:00AM when Chris was packing some items needed before they will leave for their honeymoon. When he finished everything he started the engine and he waited until Jill was ready. It felt like 5 hours before she finally went out of the house. (It was only 15 minutes).

"Finally" said Chris. "Why do girls have to be so slow."

Jill went inside the car, smiled at Chris at she said. "Sorry."

"It OK but next time try not to impress me much."

It takes 5 hours to be in their destination. It was worth it with white sands, blue ocean the resort even have swimming pools and private hot tubs. Chris was checking in and Jill was waiting at the lobby.

Jill was listening to her I-pod waiting for Chris when she felt that someone sat next to her. When she move around see who it was she removed her headset and smiled when she realized it was Carlos Oliveira.

"Carlos!"

"Jill Valentine long time no see!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you ask? Do you own this resort? You want me to leave?" He cracked a joke.

"No, no uh I mean what brings you here?"

"Oh...My car brought me here of course."

She burst out of laughter.

"Just kidding I'm for vacation. I can't remember the last time I had fun. You?"

"Umm I...I'm here for my honeymoon." she said shyly.

"Oh...Well congratulations" She thanked him but she couldn't understand why he suddenly had mood swing.

Then Chris finally arrives with their room key.

"Oh I'm gone for five minutes and you already have friend."

"Chris this is Carlos, Carlos this is Chris."

"Nice to meet you Carlos." They both shake-hands.

"Well c'mon Jill let's check out our room." They happily went to their room not knowing that someone is planning something.

-When the night comes-

Jill was over Chris massaging his back with his shirt off.

"Tell me again why do I have to do this Chris?"

"Cause my back and shoulder hurt with all that driving."

He just let Jill continue what ever she was doing but something is bothering his mind.

"You seem close to that Carlos guy."

"It was during Raccoon city outbreak. He's the one who helped me escape."

"Oh Ok."

"Is Chris Redfield jealous?"

He slightly jumped. "What? Why should I be."

"Admit it Chris." Then she playfully played with Chris' ear.

She was totally teasing Chris.

That night turned into something else.

-The next day-

When Chris woke up Jill wasn't beside him anymore. He took a shower at left their room. He then went outside and he was surprised to see Jill sitting next to Carlos and they looked like they enjoy talking to each other.

As walks closer to them Carlos said his last words to Jill then Carlos left. He sat next to her on the sands then he started talking.

"What did he say?"

"Oh nothing important...we were just catching up with some details about each other."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

She laughs then said "Cause I don't want to wake you up when your asleep cause you so cute!"

"wake me up next time OK!"

They both enjoyed their time at the resort. They ate different kinds of dishes. They went swimming at pools. There was onetime when Jill asked Chris to buy a drink for her but when Chris came back Carlos seems like flirting with her. He handed the mango juice to Jill then he said.

"What's your problem man?" he didn't want to sound too angry so he tried his best to stay calm.

"What did I do?" Carlos put on his best confused face to him.

"Go flirt with some one else here. Don't steal my girl away." he is getting pissed and he is so loosing his patience.

"What-"

"woah woah woah.." Jill stopped them before something else happen. "That's enough. come on Chris let's go." She pulls Chris away but Chris keeps his eyes and frown at Carlos. Jill pulls him again and he walks with her.

_The one that you love-Air supply_

_Don't say the morning's come _  
_Don't say the morning's come, so soon _  
_Must we end this way _  
_When so much here is hard to lose _  
_Love is everywhere I know it is _  
_Such moments as this are too few _  
_Oh, it's all up to you _  
_It's all up to you_

_Here I am, the one that you love _  
_Asking for another day _  
_Understand, the one that you love _  
_Loves you in so many ways_


	3. Interruptions

**_I'm really getting tired. High school Senior life is not very easy. Always a lot of pressure. But of course I have to finish this so get ready for the next round._**

_Unbreakable-Westlife_

_took my hand, _  
_touch my heart, _  
_held me close, _  
_you were always there ,by my side, _  
_night and day, _  
_through it all, _  
_baby come what may, _  
_swept away on a wave of emotion, _  
_oh were caught in the eye of a storm, _  
_and whenever you smile, _  
_i can hardly believe that your mine, _  
_believe that your mine._

_this love is unbreakable, _  
_its unmistakable, _  
_and each time i look in your eyes, _  
_i know why, _  
_this love is untouchable, _  
_i feel in my heart just cant deny, _  
_each time i look in your eyes ohh baby, _  
_i know why, _  
_this love is unbreakable_.

"What do you mean you and Steve are having trouble." a surprised call from Claire while Chris was in the middle of the hot tub.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Chris." Claire said to him hopelessly.

"OK, OK I think of something, In the mean time just asked someone else for advice OK..." (come on Chris can't you just admit that you also have problems)

"OK..." with a hint of disappointment at her voice.

"Hey...I know you can get through this..bye"

"Bye..."

He hangs up then puts his phone over the nearest shelf next to the hot tub.

"Who was that?"

He almost jumped out of the tub when he heard someone. "Don't...do that, Jill...You almost gave me a heart attack."

"What are you doing here..This public hot tub will close in 15 minutes.." Jill sounded a little annoyed for not inviting her.

"Well then that gives me 15 minutes to enjoy your company honey...join in" Chris hoping to get a positive action.

"hmmmm can show me the best spot where I can relax the most. " She teasingly on him.

"It either at my right or at my left." The time his sentence was finished, Jill took off her shorts and t-shirts reveling that sexy, hot body.

"uhhh I prefer on top of you." then she went on top of him, opened legs, arms around his neck and staring at his eyes.

She caught Chris looking at her sadly. "Why'd you look sad, Don't tell me you don't want me here.."

"I'm sorry about what happened lately...I didn't mean to do it honey, I just got..." he stopped because he couldn't say the word.

"Jealous?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah." Not very sure about his answer. He was actually gonna explain but Jill kissed him.

When Jill broke the kiss Chris said "What did I do to have a girl like you?"

Their kiss was actually getting intimate. The hot water flowing from the tub also adds to the temptation both of them are feeling that time. both of them were wearing less clothes which could only get better.

It was almost perfect...until someone knock at the door...

And to make Chris even more angry...it was none other than Carlos Oliviera.

Jill jumped out of Chis because it was very awkward being caught like that.

"Oh! I thought this was already closed but I heard some sound so I came to check it out but I didn't mean to-"

"Uhmm We were leaving anyway...Come on Chris." they both stepped out of the tub and headed to their room.

-The next morning-

Chris got up of his bed and Jill was sleeping in their bed. So he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He noticed that he need to shave.

He put on some shaving cream and just before he was about shave...here comes Jill.

"Hey I wanna do that Chris." she said playfully when she saw Chris.

"You wanna shave me..."

"Yeah." She sat on the sink and Chis was in front of her. The sink quite high so their about same height and Chris handled her the razor.

Jill started shaving him but she couldn't help but notice that there is something hard near her thighs.

"You are a pretty bad boy Chris." Then Chris starts to blush so he opened a topic to talk for distractions.

"Jill what do you prefer...with or without beard?"

"Well...you look good without it but..."

"But?"

She finished shaving beard, she gave him the razor, leaned forward, whispered in his ear"It tickles me in bed." then she kissed him.

-At the beach-

Chris and Jill were drinking some fruit juice until Mr. Oliviera shows up.

"Hey Jill, you know that's not the best fruit juice you can drink here, You should try avocado and don't worry it's my treat." Carlos is talking about the mango juice that Chris picked up for her.

"Thanks Carlos but-"

"One avocado please." He ordered it even if he knew that Jill was already refusing his request, while Chris was just sitting quietly next to Jill which was the only seat between him and Carlos. He would have punched him right at that moment but he didn't want to be rude again.

"Oh oh Jill I just remembered, you wanna go jet ski?" (What a crazy question Carlos)

"Can't you see that Chris and I are together right now...maybe later." Jill refused his offer but Carlos is not giving up yet.

"Come on I'm just gonna borrow you from Chris in like 15 minutes." That is the sentence that Chris couldn't bear anymore.

"What's your problem man! You think Jill is just an item that you can borrow from me!" Jill stepped in front him to stop him.

"Come on Chris let's go." She tried to pull him but this time he just stayed there.

"I'm not gonna walk away again Jill." right after Chris said that he delivered a full blown punch in Carlos face.

"Chris! why'd you did that." Jill sounded either angry or embarrassed of what Chris did in front of many people. All of them were staring at them.

"He deserves it!" Jill just walked out of the scene leaving Chris and Carlos. Chris wanted to punch Carlos over and over again but he knew that Jill was disappointed of what he did so stopped and followed Jill after coming back to reality.

_Queen of my heart-Westlife_

_I'll always look back_  
_As I walk away_  
_This memory will last_  
_for eternity_  
_And all of our tears_  
_Will be lost in the rain_  
_When I've found my way back_  
_to your arms again_  
_But until that day_  
_You know you are_  
_The queen of my heart_  
_Queen of my heart_

_**Finally finish after few days of editing. Don't forget to review.**_


	4. A little help

**_I have a sore eye when I was finishing this one. Good thing it was only on my right eye. By the way, Have you noticed anything about the songs that I used._**

_Shape of my heart-Backstreet boys_

_Baby, please try to forgive me _  
_Stay here, don't put out the glow _  
_Hold me now, don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker _  
_You can save me from the man that I've become_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done _  
_I was tryin' to be someone _  
_I played my part, kept you in the dark _  
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Chris followed Jill wherever she goes but he didn't say anything.

"What's your problem Chris?" Jill suddenly shouted at him.

"What did I do?...Don't tell me that I will just sit around will some other guy flirts with you honey." He replied sarcastically.

"What? I know when someone is flirting with me Chris and please be friend with someone who saved my life."

Chris turned around and started walking away but Jill interrupted him "What your just gonna walk away?"

"No, I'll talk to you later when your head is cool enough or else we might just get both of ourselves burned." then he left.

-The night came-

Jill was still alone their room, no Chris or any companion. She was reading some romantic short novels and she could actually relate in whatever was happening to the story.

She was thinking of Chris and wondering why is he still not with her. She thought that he is either really angry and don't want to come back or he just enjoyed staying outside. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She hurriedly opened it.

"What's up Jill?" There stood a guy with a flower and an envelope on his hands.

"Oh...what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure..."

-Just outside Chris and Jill's room-

Chris was all cooled up and ready to talk to Jill while walking and looking down and the sand. He threw his cigarette and the moment he lifted his head. He saw Carlos in front of Jill and he had a flower and an envelope on his hands and he came inside. His blood rushed to his head.

He waited until Carlos was about to get out. When he saw him leaving he rushed towards him and gave him a fatal punch. Jill was shocked when Carlos fell down but Chris though it wasn't enough. He kicked him even when he is already on the ground.

"You ba****d, Next time it's gonna be worst." shouted Chris in front of Carlos.

Carlos walked away carrying the pain while Jill went inside. Chris followed Jill inside and he saw her packing her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you should asked that to yourself Chris...can't you control yourself"

"You're gonna leave me because of that guy..." Chris trying to control his anger.

"No!...you need to give me your trust or else or marriage will not last longer that you expected." Then she left.

-1:45AM-

They both left the resort in a hurry. Jill went out first then gone missing and Chris have to settle their payment. Chris was riding his car and searching for Jill around the saw his phone and he called someone. (guess who)

"Hello, Who is this?" it's your one and only me...with the sleepy and tried voice.

"hey it's Chris, listen can you help me look for Jill, like track her or something."

"Your lucky enough that i'm already in front of the computer but- wait someone's knocking."

Chris waited for a few minutes, he could hear conversations and someone crying but he didn't mind it. He have his own problems right now but he couldn't help but wonder who is this person and the sound of HER voice is so familiar.

"Alright I'm back"

"Who was that?" Chris asked curiously.

"Nothing" followed by silence so I can hint that he is thinking of something "Nothing!"

"Nothing? who would visit you 1:45AM"

I was panicking and I didn't know what to say, I just can tell it to him. "What're we talkin' about?"

"ugh never mind, Jill please."

"Oh yeah" Starting to surf the internet and trying to help Chris "You know it's not that easy trying to track someone, I mean I am using a highly advance computer but I'm telling you this might take some time." pushed the last button and "Done"

"She is 3 miles away from you at the ******* hotel...OK now let your GPS be your bestfriend"

"Thanks I owe you one."

"Actually it's already 3 but you can actually pay me by giving me imported bars of chocolate." I told him and we laugh a little then I turn my phone off and...a new problem begins.

-at the ****** hotel-

Chris walked on front of the guy in the uniform and asked him. "Was there a Jill Redfield that rented a room here?"

He answered him while placing his glasses "No sir, but there was a Jill Valentine."

Chris move closer to him then asked "Where is her room?"

"Sorry sir but-" the guy stopped when he saw the money in Chris hands it wasn't that much but for him it is a great help.

"First you have to check in sir." he checked in and the guy gave him a piece of paper that reads. '3 floor room 185'

_Soledad-Westlife_

_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind _  
_If only you could heal my heart just one more time _  
_Even when I close my eyes _  
_There's an image of your face _  
_And once again I come I'll relise _  
_You're a loss I can't replace_

_Soledad _  
_It's a keeping for the lonely _  
_Since the day that you were gone _  
_Why did you leave me _  
_Soledad _  
_In my heart you were the only _  
_And your memory lives on _  
_Why did you leave me _  
_Soledad_

_**Well this it. I just hope that my eye will heal.**_


	5. What?

**_Hey there, I'm back and I need your help to finish this story. You see it's almost the end and I'm running out of songs, so as you noticed there are always a song before and after the chapters so if you have any suggestions feel free to say it OK..._**

_Tonight-Westlife_

_Lately I'm so tired_  
_If I took it all out on you_  
_I never meant to_  
_If I left you outside_  
_If you ever felt I ignored you_  
_Know my life is all you_

_So put your best dress on_  
_And wrap yourself in the arms of someone_  
_Who wants to give you all the love you want_

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
_Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you_  
_Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby_  
_Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you_  
_Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you _  
_Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you_  
_And I miss you so_

knock, Knock, Knock...

"What the-? I didn't order room service." Jill said to herself as she gets up from her seat and opens the door. "Chris! What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He didn't answer her question, instead he tried to change the topic. Although Jill hesitated for a while but she let him in. He wonders around her room pretending nothing is wrong. "This is a nice place you-"

"Stop the nonsense Chris and cut to chase. What are you doing here?"

"Why do you want me to leave already?" He stood behind her. "Are you hiding something or perhaps...someone?"

She faced him frowning. "I can't believe you just said that." She pushes him away but he hardly moved. "If you came here to just to say awful things to me, which are not even true, then feel free to leave now!"

She pushes him again but he didn't quite move. The last time she pushed him away, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." was the only words Chris can say. "I'm sorry that I doubted you...I'm sorry that...for a moment there, I didn't trust you and I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting a few weeks ago."

Jill became speechless. Sure she really cares for him and of course she still loves him.

"Oh, Chris..." She gave him a soft kiss.

"Does that mean you've forgiven me?"

"You are so overprotected, I wonder how Claire survived being with you for years." He laughed a little.

Chris smiled and he was the one this time who kissed her. He was slowly pushing her until they both fell over the bed.

He was removing Jill's top when she interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" She had her flirty voice now.

"What? We haven't spend the rest of our honeymoon yet."

"You got a point." Jill tries to on top of him but he didn't let her. "Move over Chris."

He grinned. "No-uh, fro the first time, I'm gonna be on top." And so he celebrated his victory.

-The next morning-

They checked out of the hotel and decided to take a little break at the hotel lobby. Chris was sitting at the sofa with Jill right next to him then he saw a very familiar face. He stood up angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Looks like if they weren't in a hotel, Chris might have wrestled Carlos that moment.

"Woah, Relax man. I didn't come here to fight or anything. Jill called me to come here, didn't you Jill?"

"Why would she call you? You know your imagining things. Now get your ass of my face before I kick it out."

"Chris calm down." Jill stopped Chris. "I did call him to come here."

"WHAT?" Chris couldn't understand the situation.

_What about now-Chris Daughtry/Westlife_

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying  
Can we see beyond the stars  
And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive  
The ways I loved you  
For all the things that never died  
To make it through the night  
Love will find you_

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late  
What about now?_

**_Okay so that's the last song I can think of, so really need your help. Please tell me song that might suit the story._**


	6. Shocking Truth

**_Okay so this is the ending of this story. Hopefully I will able to finish my last 2 stories before graduation. I have a lot of things to do lately, lucky for me I had time to write this one._**

_Collide- Howie Day_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Carlos smiled at Chris after he saw his face, it was like he was so embarrassed.

"You need to know something Chris..." Jill looked at Chris whose frowning at Carlos. Chris' heart beat faster every beat. He has no idea about what's happening between Carlos and Jill. Like that time they are talking alone and in private or when Carlos gave flowers and envelope to Jill.

"What is it?" Chris answered shortly.

Carlos smiled wider. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Just tell me what the hell is happening so I can understand!" Chris' voice became louder.

Carlos gave Chris an envelope, the same one he saw when Carlos came to Jill.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this?"

"Just open it man." Chris looked at Jill for a little while.

"Just open it honey."

Chris opened the envelope and he pulled an invitation, but not just any invitation. It was a wedding invitation.

"Chris, Carlos is getting married and we are invited!" Jill suddenly screamed out of joy. Chris was all in shock. Why would Carlos steal Jill away from him if he was about to get married.

He shook Carlos hand and congratulated him.

_Swear it Again - Westlife_

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they're lying_

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again  
All over again _

**_Wow! I want to thank every one who read, reading and will read this. I wish that song up there had expressed The Chris and Jill story. There are some chapters in here that is a part of some of my other stories. Again I want to say THANK YOU EVERY ONE..._**


	7. Credits

_Beautiful Girl - Jose Mari Chan_

_Beautiful girl, wherever you are  
I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door  
I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
I'd love again.  
You said "hello" and I turned to go  
But something in your eyes left my heart beating so  
I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
I'd love again._

_ It was destiny's game  
For when love finally came on  
I rushed in line only to find  
That you were gone._

_Whenever you are, I fear that I might  
__Have lost you forever like a song in the night  
__Now that I've loved again after a long, long while  
__I've loved again._

_It was destiny's game  
For when love finally came on  
I rushed in line only to find  
That you were gone._

_Beautiful girl, I'll search on for you_  
_'Til all of your loveliness in my arms come true_  
_You've made me love again after a long, long while_  
_In love again_  
_And I'm glad that it's you_  
_Hmm, beautiful girl._

**_There are still things you didn't know even after reading this right? Times that I was involved in this story was like a 'mystery' for you guys? Well that's why I'm gonna write a 'behind the scenes' about all my stories put together which will revolve around how I literally got involved. You can check that out at my profile._**

_**Again I wanna thank each and everyone of you. Especially YOU, yeah you, the one who sent me reviews about each and every chapter of this story. And YOU, thank you very much for adding this story at you 'favorite list'. Of course YOU you sent me reviews about all of my stories, I thank you for that. AND I wouldn't forget YOU viewers who still continued to read this story even though I am sometimes lazy. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_


End file.
